


Hot for Teacher, err Principal

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Mating Games [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking, Student/Teacher, principal!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets sent to the principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher, err Principal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Mating Games Week 6 Challenge: Tropes, #25. I optimistically am planning on continuing this, so hopefully that will happen sometime in the near future. Ish. <3

Stiles squirmed on the seat, his embarrassment at being sent to the principal’s office at the age of seventeen making his cheeks flush bright red. Just because he’d been texting in class a few times. Or seven. And perhaps he shouldn’t have mocked Coach’s haircut, but  _really_ , couldn’t he see he was balding? That man had no sense of humor.

The door creaked open ominously and Stiles swallowed and stood, feeling like he was seven again. He took heavy steps past the threshold and into the large, dark office, eyes trained on the floor. He plopped down in the chair before looking up to see the man seated across the desk from him, his jaw dropping in shock.

“Derek?” He leaned forward, hands braced on his legs, his mouth curving up into a huge smile until laughter bubbled up and out of him as he took in Derek’s blue silk tie and ridiculous tweed jacket.

Derek looked less than amused, fingers drumming along the big chair’s armrests. The whole ensemble made him look older and in charge, and Stiles was really digging it.

“What did you do this time, Stiles?” Derek asked in a no-nonsense way that made Stiles giggle.

“How are you the principal? What, are they just taking anyone who walks in off the street? I mean, I know it’s been a tough job to fill. But still…  _you_?”

Derek gave a roguish smile that made Stiles’ skin tingle and had him squirming with a meek grin to mask his nervousness.

“That’s Mr. Hale, please. And believe it or not, I  _am_  qualified to do this job. Now, I asked you before.  _What did you do_?”

“Texting in Coach’s class,” Stiles finally blurted out, feeling embarrassment creep down his neck. Derek held out his hand and Stiles fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the phone and placing it in Derek’s palm. Derek took it and sat back in his chair, lining it up on the edge of the desk as he fixed Stiles with a pointed gaze.

“What do you think the proper punishment is for this, Stiles?”

Stiles’ palms were instantly sweaty, his shirt collar choking him. He tugged at it, unsure how to answer the question and knowing he’d  _never_  felt like this in the principal’s office before. Mostly it had been death threats and the like.

When Stiles remained silent Derek raised his eyebrow, the muscle in his cheek jumping. “Stand up and pull your pants down.”

“What? No way,” was Stiles’ immediate response, his dick chubbing up in his underwear. He crossed his legs quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment and his arousal at Derek’s stern demeanor and hot teacher look.

“Do it now or I’ll call your dad.”

And that had Stiles scrambling to stand, hand lowering to his zipper even though he couldn’t quite believe what he was about to do. He pushed the pants down over his hips, feeling humiliated as his half-hard dick sprung free beneath Derek’s hot gaze.

Derek rounded the corner of the desk and slid up behind Stiles, pressing him forward at the shoulders and making him lean against the desk. The position pushed Stiles’ ass out and he felt his face flaming as Derek’s hands rubbed warmly against his naked skin and then forced the two cheeks apart.

The first slap of Derek’s palm made Stiles startle, like he’d been under the illusion that something else might be happening. Then there was a second and a third, the pain fanning out with a dull heat. Derek must have  _experience_  at spanking because he waited just the right amount of time for Stiles to relax before he was at it again, drawing little yelps while Stiles hung his head and just took it.

“You’re not enjoying this, are you, Stiles?” Derek whispered as he reached around and grasped Stiles’ cock.

“N-no,” Stiles got out, his body jerking forward into the tight fist.

“Liar,” Derek whispered as he twisted his hand. Another swat made Stiles lift on his toes and suddenly his orgasm rushed over his skin, his come spurting out over Derek’s fingers and onto the stacks of paperwork on the desk.

Derek stepped back, smoothing down his jacket as Stiles panted, red-faced and bare-bottomed.

“Detention after school today, Mr. Stilinski. You have to clean up this mess, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on tumblr! I'm there as [badwolfbadwolff](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
